The Miko and the Taiyoukai
by hana-ginkawa
Summary: A place for all my oneshots/drabbles that focus on Sesshoumaru and Kagome.
1. Curious Little Weapon

This was originally posted on the LJ community "ebony-silks" for the High Heels challenge, Week 53. It tied for first place.

**Title**: Curious Little Weapon  
**Author**: **hana-ginkawa** (previously known as dragoninu)  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Word count**: 309  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings**: none  
**AU/Canon**: Post-fight canon

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers of non-ownership of said characters apply.

* * *

They were the strangest things he had ever seen.

Curving upwards to the back, the heel narrowed down to a point that could possibly be used as a weapon. The point of the lower wedge could also claim damage if properly applied.

He found it intriguing, and the idea of stomping on one's opponent's heads was exhilarating. He had to see how the incredible things might fit.

He caressed the deadly edge as he weighed it in his grip, then slipped the ebony item on. He stood on it then, feeling the new height and enjoying the tensioned feel of his calf muscles. A mirror stood across the room and he focused on it, lifting the hem of his hakama to peer at his reflection.

"What. Are. You doing?" Kagome's voice raised his gaze to her face. The look of amusement on it confused him.

He spoke in rare wonder, "These are fascinating weapons."

His confusion deepened as the girl he had followed home crumpled to the floor, holding her sides and shaking uncontrollably. Unwanted concern began to flow through him until the sound of her laughter rose to higher decibels.

"Those - aHAha - are - high heels...AHAhaHA." She rocked back against the bed, amused tears flowing down her face.

Sensing that he was the object of her amusement, a frown turned down his eyebrows and deepened his voice, "High heels?"

"Yes - ahaha - women's shoes." The young woman lifted a hand and wiped the streaks from her face. "They are worn to...ahem - increase height and firm your buttocks and calves. It's a fashion thing."

His face relaxed as she continued chuckling, then stepped out of the shoe, fixing it with a glare not entirely hateful.

"It would be useful in dispatching enemies." He turned gracefully, his silver braided hair swinging out behind him, leaving a giggling Kagome to endure her amusement alone.


	2. Sweet Things

**Title**: Sweet Things  
**Author: ** HanaGinkawa  
**Genre**: Romance/possible a teeny bit of humor  
**Word count**: 525  
**Rating:** PG, possible PG-13  
**Warnings**: none  
**AU/Canon**: Post-battle canon

**Disclaimer: **Standard claims of non-ownership apply!

This fanfic won 3rd place and Best General fic for this week in the Livejournal community EbonySilks. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"It reminds me of you."

Kagome's frown couldn't get any closer to being laughter if she tried. She held tenuously to the remnants of her annoyance, "You ate it ALL."

His face told her that he didn't care. She rolled her eyes.

"It's all GONE because of you and I needed it to make cookies!"

Of all the things she'd discovered about the stoic youkai, this had been definitely a shocker.

"You can buy more."

"Of COURSE I can buy more, but that's not the point!" She stood with her arms akimbo, hands on her hips. "The point is that you ate it ALL."

"You have an annoying tendency to repeat yourself." His bored tone of voice grated on her nerves. The amusement faded a little.

She growled. "I could understand Inuyasha's obsession with ramen, but you? You add sugar to EVERYTHING."

His annoyance darkened the eyes that now focused on her face. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you raise the specter of my brother."

"Half-brother. And why shouldn't I bring him up, he was my good friend?"

His striped wrist waved the correction and the question off, "I have a preference and I think it is my prerogative. You should be more understanding."

Her hands raised upwards in frustration, "And you couldn't get anymore arrogant, could you?"

The charge of power in the air caused the hair on her arms to stand up as she lowered them. Well, he was bound to feel a little more annoyed. She usually couldn't let things go, it was something she knew was a failing, but he seemed to enjoy their exchanges. So, it continued on.

She held her ground as the tall demon stalked closer, golden eyes staring at her face. She flashed back to a moment when she might have been fearful of that look, but time had rendered it insignificant since he had saved her life, twice. She met his glare through the dark fringe of her bangs.

"You irritate me on purpose. I will not repeat what I said earlier."

She couldn't help it. The smile began to spread across her face and she couldn't stop it. She crossed her arms across her chest, careful to slightly lift what chest she had. She knew he missed nothing. "Actually, I am annoyed at the fact that all the stupid sugar is gone. Next time, will you let me know so I can put it on the list when I get groceries?"

"Hmph." A clawed hand reached out to brush aside her bangs.

She took that as a yes, but still needed to ask, "Did you really mean what you said?"

He remained silent, but leaned in and took her lips with his own, his hand curved to fit the back of her head. His tongue slipped into her mouth, exploring the ridges of her teeth, lapping at her answering movements. He pulled back, the irritation from his eyes gone, his face passive and relaxed, "You should remember my obsession with sweet things."

"How could I ever forget that?" she asked with mock sincerity.

This time his 'hmph' sounded a bit more amused.


End file.
